epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:HOW DARE YOU/Heisenberg vs Heisenberg
I've returned to make the rap battle that I've always wanted to see, but is probably never going to happen. Walter White the protagonist/antagonist of the hit show Breaking Bad vs Werner Heisenberg, the Nobel Prize winning scientist who Walter named his alter ego after. Or, as I put it, Heisenberg vs Heisenberg! The two sides of the rap battle will have Werner in his own little science lab while Walter is in his super-lab from Season 4. Walt is wearing his fedora and normal garb whilst Werner is, well, Werner. He's in a suit. That's it. Anyways, let's get this started! IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMPROBABLE RAP BATTLES OF HISTORYYYY! HEISENBERG VS HEISENBERG BEGIN! Werner: I'm the real Heisenberg. Call me the pride of Germany. While you're only known as the scum of Albuquerque! I've been redefining quantum mechanics since I was 23 years old, Even fought REAL Nazis, because I couldn't be controlled! You've ruined so many lives with your little Blue Sky, And nothing to compare to my Nobel Prize! Even Albert Einstein called me a genius! And much like my theories, my rhymes are seamless. You may be a teacher, but you're about to get schooled! I'll even write a whole lecture about how much you're a fool. I may have made the uncertainty principle, but there's one thing I know for sure. You may be the one who knocks, but I'm gonna kick down your door! Walter: You've seemed to have forgotten something, so let me clue you in: I've got a forever growing enterprise, while you're a washed-up has-been. You can keep your little medal, 'cause I have an empire! Makin' millions on millions that keeps on getting higher. And stop trying to act like a hero when you're not one, son. Remember rioting in the streets after losing WWI? A man provides for his family. And though you kept them from disaster, It was at the price of calling those Nazis that you hate your master! You Better Call Saul, because you'll be needing some assistane. You're not a problem for me. I've already taken out Nazis from existence. I'm just as good at rapping as I am with chemistry, So do yourself a favor and stay out of my territory. Werner: Tell me again, how many did you kill in the name of your family? It ranged to the triple digits if I remember correctly. You're not a family man, you're a ticking time bomb. Creating the decisions that makes your veiwers want to face palm! After the war I was able to rebuild German science! So don't you dare say that the Nazis and I had some kind of alliance! Plus, you have no room to talk about morals you meth cook! You watched Jane die and melted corpses. And you think you're off the hook?! You misused your gifts just to make a quick buck, And killed to ensure that that money you made stuck! You're a criminal who's mentally unfixable! It's no wonder that all you left your family was miserable! Your pride's your downfall Mr. Walter White. You've got nothing next to me. No room to fight! Argue all you want, but there's one thing that stays the same. When people address you, they really Say MY Name. Walter: If I were in your shoes Werner, I would tread lightly. Because, as of now, your chances of winning against me are unlikely. You may have won the Nobel Prize, but you aren't noble at all. You stayed and worked with Hitler and almost gave him an atom bomb! I may be dying, but I'm still in my prime! While in your twilight years, you just faded with time. I'd finish you myself, but that'd be too easy. So instead, I'll pass it off to my partner. JESSE! *Jesse walks up in full yellow garb and starts his part * Jesse: YO! J.P.'s in the house now and gonna speak into the mic, 'Bout to kick this man so far back he'll be re-working for the Third Reich! I gotta say, your past is pretty messed up for a high brow scholar. Like when you beat up your brother on the orders of your father! Badger and Skinny Pete (cameo (wincing)): OH! Jesse: Breaking Bad's breaking lads like we own the place! And I can tell that we've won just by the look on your face. Walter: Fight with us again and we'll bury you in a desert ditch. Jesse: Only next time, we won't show you any mercy...BITCH! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? COMMENT BELOW AND ANSWER THOSE QUESTIONS THAT I HAVE PREVIOUSLY STATED ABOVE NOT TWO SECONDS AGO! OR VOTE IN THE LITTLE POLL THINGY THAT I MADE. TRUST ME, IT'LL BE GREEAAAT! PLEASE! ON A SIDE NOTE, BREAKING BAD IS MY FAVORITE TELEVISION SHOW OF ALL TIME. HENCE WHY I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO SEE THIS ONE. I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO APOLOGIZE IF THIS ONE IS A BIT SHOTER THAN MY OTHER ONES, BUT WHATEVER I CREATED OTHER THAN THESE SEEMED EXTREMELY FORCED SO I JUST TOOK THEM OUT COMPLETELY. VOTE HERE Werner Heisenberg Walter White and Jesse Pinkman Category:Blog posts